Just Trust Me
by MissZatanna
Summary: After everything, Slade's back and he's out for blood. When the team loses one of its members, what can keep them together long enough to get her back? Old faces come into play and things become more complicated than anyone expected. Based off of the tv series. Ships: Robstar & TerraxBB. First multi-chapter fic. Please review if you can, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Slade's Back

**_A/N: Hey guys, so I fished this out of my Wattpad account, which I completely forgot about. It's a Teen Titans fic, my first chapter fic. And I have two more after this (it's a trilogy) and I decided to add it here since I spend more time on here than anywhere else. It's RobxStar so if you don't like it, don't read it; simple. Please keep in mind that I wrote this fic months ago before I became so into DC Comics and knew a lot about the characters' backgrounds. _**

**_I'm trying to spend more time writing other things than Young Justice and TFiOs. I just started getting into Skins (I'm in love with Freddie like 3) so you might see some of that popping up. Other than that, here's some Teen Titans for you; hope you enjoy it!_**

The night sky twinkled and shined with the glowing stars above. At first, Starfire was afraid. She had seen stars before but these were especially luminescent. Robin, who sat beside her, read her expression.

"Star," he said, looking at her with peaceful eyes, "we're not under attack. Sometimes the stars just choose to shine brighter on some nights."

She let out a sigh of relief. "On my home planet, these twinkling lights mean that the Gordainians were attacking. I am glad there is nothing like that on this planet. Earth seems to be home now. But it is not just the planet that is home. It is us."

Robin's body stiffened and Starfire realized that she had chosen the wrong words. She quickly lifted her hand from the cement, laying it on her lap. She planned to hold his hand, but he was tense and wasn't ready for it. "Oh!" she said quickly. "When I said 'us' I meant the Titans—you, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I. We are all one family now. We trust each other and care for each other. And I hope that nothing will ever change that." She looked down and rested her chin on her knees which she held up to her chest, her arms woven around them.

Robin's hand touched her shoulder and she looked at him. His mask covered his eyes, but she could see his expression crystal clear. He wasn't tense now, he wasn't surprised. By the looks of it, he was concerned.

"Starfire," his voice was soft as he spoke. He moved closer to her and held her hand. On the inside, she was screaming for joy and contentment. "You know that that will never happen. No matter who comes into the picture. Not Slade, Blackfire, or anyone."

Starfire smiled for a second but it vanished in the same amount of time that it came. She sighed, worried. She looked at the clouds that covered the large full moon. They were so deceiving. Someone could think that, like in the childish movies she had seen once, they would hold them up, suspended in air. But really, once they trust those most to catch them and not let them fall… they're let down. And the person can never be trusted again.

"I have not been honest with you," she said sadly. "A few nights ago, I had been pursued by Slade." Robin's eyes became serious, but he still held her hand, in case she needed some closure. She continued, "I know that Slade cannot be trusted. And I knew that he was playing me, but…"

Robin's eyes could see right through her. Something bad had happened and he needed to know what. He needed to know for the sake of the city, for the team, and especially for Starfire. "'But'? But what, Starfire?"

The alien's eyes started to water and tears fell onto her cheeks. She cried softly, her head resting on her knees. "When Blackfire and I were children, our parents were the rulers of Tamaran. They ruled with an iron fist, but were kind and gentle to all the people. Everybody loved them with all of their hearts. But one day, there came explosions. On your planet they would be called 'fireworks'. But, like the stars glowing so brightly, the Gordainians were attacking our beloved Tamaran. My parents fought all they could, but it wasn't enough. We were not victorious, it cost them their lives. They died in the battle."

Robin's eyes became sad, and he wrapped his arms around Starfire. She rested her head on his chest, sobbing silently into the fabric of his suit.

"Slade said that if I joined him, that if I helped him. He would bring them back. He promised that I could talk to them and touch them. That I could hug them again and everything would be alright. I knew that he was tricking me. But there will always be a part of me that wants that again."

Robin held onto her tighter, afraid that if he let go, she would drift away to Slade. He knew that she wouldn't ever betray them. But like she said, there would always be a part of her that would want that again.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, partly to see his reaction and to see if he was still alive. He had been quiet for a while now and she was beginning to worry. "Robin, while we are having the sharing of the stories, do you wish to contribute? Is there something that is bothering you?"

He shook his head. His own parents had been killed by Slade. But back in those days, he had been called 'Deathstroke'. Robin didn't feel like sharing his own stories. He was there to be a friend and listen to Starfire's story.

He understood where she was coming from. She just wanted her family back. All she had left of her family from Tamaran was her older sister, Blackfire. And she was no walk in the park.

"Starfire, just remember that Slade lies. If there was any way to get your parents back, the Titans would be on it right away. But there isn't. I'm sorry, but they're not going to come back. Slade will use you for his own. He would take advantage of you and your powers. Just like he did to Terra."

Starfire flinched when Robin mentioned Terra's name. She was such a good friend. Or so the Titans thought. Terra was magnificent, funny, kind, and amazing. Everyone loved her. But her powers were too out of control. She couldn't tame them, and when she tried to do good, it blew up in her face and was destructive. She went to Slade because he promised to give her everything she wanted: Power. She thought she was getting all the power, but really, Slade had just used her for her strength and powers to rule the city. Eventually, Terra was destroyed, turned to stone. She saved the city. And even though the Titans forgave her, there was still that closed door in the back of their minds that stated one fact; one fact that they would try to, but never forget. She betrayed them.

"Robin, I will never go with Slade. I will always be faithful to the Titans. Especially to you." Starfire closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

Robin held her in his arms and carried her to her bed. He made sure to be extra gentle and quiet, not wanting to wake the other Titans.

Inside her room, he laid her down on her pink bed and covered her with the fuzzy pink and purple comforter. "Goodnight, Starfire." He whispered kindly.

He tiptoed out of the room, hearing the automatic door close behind him. A few feet away from her door, he started to walk normally. Suddenly, Cyborg and Beast Boy were standing in the middle of the hallway with their arms across their chests.

Beast Boy spoke up, acting like Sherlock Holmes, "So, Robin, why are you up so late?"

Robin wasn't in the mood for this. He knew what they were going to say so he threw a comeback at him, "Well, why are you guys up so late?"

The look on their faces was priceless. Their mouths hung open. They were definitely not ready for that one. But then they threw something back that Robin wasn't ready for.

This time, it was Cyborg who did the questioning. He circled around Robin, pretending to play with his mustache that wasn't really there. Robin rolled his eyes at them. "So, Robin! Why were you in Starfire's room?"

Robin wasn't nervous at all. Of course he didn't want the question to come, but it was inevitable. He shrugged and told it like it was, "Star and I were talking on the roof, and she fell asleep. So I carried her to her bed."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at him, "What were you guys talking about?"

Ah, another question that Robin didn't want to answer. "Can't say. It's personal."

And with that final word, he walked away and around the corner to his office.

Beast Boy huddled with Cyborg, "Okay, something is definitely up with them... and we need to find out. Ok, ready on three?"

Cyborg nodded, "one, two, three... BOOYAH!"

Without warning, Raven opened the door and glared at them with an ice cold stare. They had forgotten that they were directly in front of Raven's room.

"I would suggest running..." Raven's voice was monotone but anyone could figure out that she was angry by the look in her eyes.

Cyborg, being as big as he was, was even afraid of Raven. With her power, she could do anything. And she had a dark side, they didn't want to see. "When should we start?"

She checked the imaginary watch on her left wrist and glared. "Now."

**_A/N: Okay, so going back through this, I realized that I need to write a lot better... but review, please! It really helps me fix my writing style and points out things I could touch up on. Next chapter will be up soon, promise(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the Dreamstate

_**A/N: enjoy!**_

Starfire grunted in her sleep. That was the way it had been since she was a child. But tonight, she grunted much louder, screamed, and squirmed. She was having a nightmare. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was having a nightmare, but didn't want to believe it. Her blankets laid on the floor beneath her. She was hot, but then cold. It was like her body couldn't make up her mind. Like something was messing with her mind. Or maybe someone.

Robin had been up the whole night researching everything he could about Slade. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It wasn't just anybody's scream, it was Starfire's. He sprinted down the hall and around corner as fast as he could. Her screams continued loud, and agonizing. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven stood outside the room and banged on the door.

"Starfire, open up!" Cyborg was getting frustrated but concerned at the same time. She couldn't hear him though. And Cyborg knew it. But he screamed anyway. Raven tried to pry open the door with her powers, but it was like it had been welded shut.

Robin's mind was in a panic. Starfire was in danger. "What happened?!" he screamed, terrified.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know! One minute, I'm fast asleep dreaming about my dream moped, when all of a sudden, Star started screaming bloody murder!"

Robin banged on the door even harder than Cyborg, afraid that Starfire might be hurt. After a few tries of yelling and kicking, Cyborg broke the door down.

"Starfire!" Robin was let in the room first. He sat on Starfire's bed and shook her, gentle at first then harder. He felt horrible that he may be hurting her, but she needed to wake up.

The other Titans searched the room, and found nothing. Raven searched the windows, for anything unsealed or broken through. Beast Boy, turned into a dog and sniffed around for any unfamiliar scents. And Cyborg checked the closets, his sonic cannon at the ready for anything unwanted. But there was nothing there.

"Star! Star! Wake up! Starfire!" Robin tried persistently, to wake her. Finally she awoke and looked aorund the room. At once, she began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Robin and buried her face against his chest, yet again, soaking his suit with her tears. Slowly, Robin motioned to the door. Everyone grumbled and left.

Once the door was closed, Beast Boy grumbled, "Now I will never have my awesome moped dream again!"

Raven glared at him, "It doesn't matter that you were woken up. What matters is that Starfire's okay."

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I don't know what we'd do if anything happened to Star."

They all nodded and returned to their rooms. Beast Boy groaned on the way to his room, "But my moped..."

Starfire's eyes were red now. Robin held her and soothed her until she calmed down. When she was ready to talk, she faced Robin and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I am sorry, Robin."

His face was concerned, "No, Star, don't feel sorry. You could've been in trouble."

She shook her head, "I must feel sorry, because all I was having was a 'nightmare'. That was no reason to wake everyone from their slumbers."

"Star," Robin touched her hand and held it, "if you had been hurt, I don't know what I'd do. The Titans wouldn't be the same. So, thank you for screaming."

Starfire smiled meekly. "It was a horrible dream."

Robin looked into her eyes and saw that it truely was. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded. "It was about my parents." Robin nodded. "They were fighting in the battle against the victiorious Gordainians. I was trying to help. But no matter what I did, nothing ever helped. In the end they were defeated. But I was seeing the battle up close. They could not see me. I saw them die, Robin. I saw the Gordainian kill my parents. And then everything on Tamaran was destroyed. And Blackfire was the new ruler of Tamaran. I couldn not tell what was real and what was a dream. It was like all of my fears and doubts in the real world had come together in my dream world."

"Dreams and Reality don't mix," Robin mumbled to himself, "it seems impossible."

Starfire looked down, her eyelashes completely noticeable, "Impossible? Nothing is impossible. When I was small, i thought that my family was impossible to destroy. But I was very wrong."

Robin gave her a hug, never wanting to let go. "Star, you'll always have the Titans. We're your family now."

Starfire looked at him, her eyes glowing in happiness. "Yes, you are."

He stood up. It was well past nine in the morning. He held out his hand for her, "You want some breakfast? Maybe it will get your mind off of things."

She nodded. They walked the halls in silence. When they entered the main room, the scene was set as if nothing had ever happened. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over breakfast. Whether it should be real meat, or tofu eggs and bacon. Since Beast Boy could turn into animals, being a vegetarian was very important to him. Cyborg on the otherhand, just wanted some good quality meat. Raven was in her usual spot on top of a counter across the room. She was meditating to keep her emotions intact.

Robin cleared his voice loudly and everyone stopped. Even Raven opened one eye to see what was going on.

The gang surrounded Starfire, all concerned and worried.

Beast Boy spoke first, "Hey, Star. Are you okay? What happened last night?"

She looked down, "I was having a mare of the night. I am sorry for waking you from your sleep."

They all shrugged and started talking at once. Beast Boy was mumbling on about his moped, and Cyborg was explaining why Starfire's door had been kicked down, and Raven was forgiving her in an almost silent way.

Robin felt sorry for Starfire, that she had so much attention. "Hey, uh, guys. Let's give her some space to breath, okay?"

They all took a step back, and continued explaining and talking. Robin raised an eyebrow. This was not at all what he meant.

Starfire finally spoke up, "Maybe, becuase we are arguing over what foods to eat for our breakfast, we should get something that everyone enjoys and isn't breakfast food at all."

They all glanced at each other and shared the same thoughts, "PIZZA!"

* * *

Robin looked at Starfire, who had barely even touched her slice of pizza. He was surprised because she usually scarfed it down in three bites. And it had all of her favorite toppings on top: Mint frosting, mustard, and pickles.

"Hey, Star, are you okay?"

She looked up, "Yes! I am quite fine."

"Why aren't you eating?" To Robin, she wasn't herself. Screaming in the middle of the night? Not eating her favorite food? Everything was wrong.

"I am simply not hungry. My stomach needs no more food. I am going back to the tower." She got up from her seat and was ready to leave.

Robin stopped her by holding her hand, "Wait, why are you leaving? Do you feel okay?"

She nodded and flew off. Something just wasn't right. Starfire just wasn't right. And Robin was going to find out why.


End file.
